


Worthy of Praise

by ContreParry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Manifesto Kink, Rimming, Voice Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry
Summary: Fenris is learning to read. Anders decides to challenge him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the DA Weird Shit Discord chat, given by FlowersandToads who wanted a prompt where Anders eats Fenris out while Fenris reads his manifesto out loud as practice. I hope I did a decent job filling the prompt! It was a lot of fun!

“Maj- no, magic was made to sar- sir- serve man, not insal…. _enslave_ him.” Fenris recited dully. He has read this particular line ten times now, and Anders was still frowning at him. Fenris squinted at the chicken scratch writing and cleared his throat. Again. Perhaps this time Anders would finally tell him what he said wrong. Anders was an exacting tutor, and while Fenris appreciated his honesty he also felt that Anders’s tutoring was rather unorthodox. 

“Magic. Was made to serve… man. Not… enslave him.” Fenris repeated. Anders sighed and plucked the sheet of parchment out of Fenris’s hands. Fenris rolled over onto his side and reached for the parchment, but Anders whisked it away and out of reach. 

“I was still practicing!” Fenris exclaimed, but Anders shook his head. He sat down next to Fenris, the mattress dipping under his weight. Fenris turned a baleful eye at the man sitting next to him on his bed. Anders always looked smaller without that ridiculous feathered coat. He was lean and muscled, but his shoulders were narrower than it first seemed. He also seemed a little less harried than during the day. His hair hung clean and loose, and he wore a clean shirt and breeches. Even the shadows and lines in his face were less severe in the firelight. But the exasperated fondness in his eyes remained, and Fenris could not remain angry for long. 

”You were _reciting_ the words badly. It was too disjointed. Try again.” Anders explained, and he handed his manifesto back to Fenris. Fenris sighed and glared at the parchment. The letters swam in front of him, dancing a Starkhaven reel on the page. He rolled back onto his stomach and buried his face into his folded arms. 

”Fasta vass, this is hopeless!” Fenris growled, indulging in a bit of well earned self pity. He had been at this for nearly an hour with no progress in sight. He stumbled over the words and struggled with their meanings. Literacy was a tricksome lure hanging in the distance, toying with his hopes of freedom and independence. How could he be truly free when he could barely read without stumbling over the words? This was humiliating. 

”It isn’t hopeless, Fenris.” Anders said, his voice a soothing balm on Fenris’s frayed nerves. Anders hands pressed against his back, his palms warm through the linen of his tunic. Fenris sighed and relaxed under Anders’s touch, and he turned his head so he could stare at the fireplace. Anders’s legs were in his line of sight, and Fenris reached out with one hand to trace nonsense patterns into his thigh. 

”You’ve made so much progress.” Anders added gently, his hands rubbing circles into the aching muscles in his lower back. “Will you try again?” 

”Very well.” Fenris grumbled, and he turned his attention to the manifesto to try. Anders’s hands slipped under his tunic to rest against the sensitive skin there, and Fenris squirmed under Anders’s touch. Anders chuckled, and Fenris felt the ends of Anders’s hair tickle the shell of his ear. Anders’s breath was hot on his ear and cheek. 

”Just providing some relaxation and incentive.” Anders murmured. “Go ahead.” 

”Magic was made to serve man.” Fenris said, his throat tight as Anders’s fingers danced around the waistband of his leggings. “Anders, what-” 

”You did beautifully.” Anders said. “Best one yet.” He stopped speaking, and Fenris felt Anders’s mouth on the dip of his spine. Fenris shuddered and continued. 

”Magic was made to serve man. Not enslave him.” Fenris said. “Anders, what are you doing?” Anders’s chuckle filled the room. 

”Magic serving man, love.” Anders whispered, and Fenris could already envision the cheeky grin on Anders’s mouth. Then Anders’s hands were tugging at his leggings, rolling them down until his bare ass was exposed to the cool night air. Anders’s stubble scratched against the skin of his inner thighs, and Fenris groaned. His cock, trapped between the sheets of his bed and his body, smeared precome on his stomach. He was more than half hard and his mind was no longer on his reading lesson. 

”You are distracting me.” Fenris accused Anders. Anders only laughed. 

”Think of it as an extra challenge. Try the next line.” Anders teased, and his mouth moved to kiss a trail up Fenris’s leg as his hands massaged the curve of his ass. 

Fenris coughed and moved to the next line. “Would the Maker- kaffas!- w-ould the Maker gift magic to the w-w-world if it wa-aaaaah-sssss…. Anders, what-” 

”Try again, Fenris!” Anders laughed, and he returned to his task of driving Fenris mad. He was no longer massaging the muscles of his thighs. One hand was dancing around the ring of muscle of his asshole. Anders had dipped his hand in some salve, and it was a pleasant soothing sensation as Anders touched the sensitive area. Anders’s other hand had reached around to squeeze Fenris’s cock. 

”Fine!” Fenris grumbled as Anders continued to play his body like a finely tuned instrument. “Would the Maker gift magic to- to the world if it was an ab-so-lute evil.” 

”Inflection, Fenris.” Anders admonished, and something wet and warm teased Fenris’s entrance. His tongue. Anders was using his tongue. Fenris moaned and buried his head in the pillows, his fingers twitching uselessly by his head. 

”You wish to kill me.” Fenris declared. “You plan to drive me to frustration and death.” 

Anders merely hummed in what sounded like agreement and squeezed Fenris’s cock. The wet sounds of his mouth were obscene and brought out a bright flush on Fenris’s neck, cheeks, and ears. He glanced at the manifesto again, and realized that the mark at the end of the sentence changed the inflection of the phrase. 

”Would the Maker gift magic to the world if it was an absolute evil?” Fenris asked. He knew Anders meant it as a rhetorical question: An all loving creator would not knowingly give the creations he loved something he despised. But Fenris grappled with the concept. Magic was so harmful- but Anders had answered that in his manifesto, and as Anders licked and squeezed and made his body feel awake and _alive_ Fenris tried to read. 

”Magic is but a- a skill. A man wields a sword, a sp-ear!” Fenris gasped when Anders moved his thumb to swipe against the head of his cock, and his hips ground into the mattress and Anders’s palm almost involuntarily. He tried to speak again. 

”Keep going.” Anders murmured, ceasing his ministrations to speak. “You’re doing beautifully.” 

”Magic is but a skill.” Fenris breathed out. “A man wields a sword, a spear, a bow, and can cause as much damage as any mage.” Anders hummed happily before returning his attentions to Fenris’s ass. 

”A mage can change the world as much as any other being with their own nat-natural talents.” Fenris said in a rush. “There is no difference.” Anders tightened his grip and Fenris wondered how he could possibly last. Anders was going to drive him mad with his hands and that talented, cursed mouth. 

“The oppression of mages stems from the fear of men.” Fenris said, his voice coming out in small pants. “Not the will of the Maker.” Anders’s tongue was a constant wetness as he ate him out, and Fenris felt his release building in his belly. Then Anders twisted his hand just so and Fenris came all over his sheets and stomach. 

When he finally came down from the blissful high of orgasm Anders was already there, offering him a glass of water. Fenris rolled over and accepted it, and Anders set to cleaning his stomach with a wet rag. 

”I should do something.” Fenris insisted. “You haven't… I should take care of you.” Fenris had just lain there while Anders did all the work. 

”Oh, Fenris. You already have.” Anders murmured as he brushed a lock of Fenris’s hair out of his eyes. Fenris glanced down at Anders’s breeches and the stain at the crotch. 

”You finished from licking my arse.” Fenris stated. 

”Can’t help that your voice gets me hard sometimes. Especially when you talk about the will of the Maker and mage rights.” Anders teased. He sipped his own water and rinsed his mouth, then leaned down to kiss Fenris. Fenris followed the kiss with little nips and kisses, but Anders pulled away. 

”I think we can put the manifesto away for now.” Anders teased, plucking the parchment out of Fenris’s limp hands. “You did wonderfully.” 

”I had the proper incentive and an excellent tutor.” Fenris joked. He sighed happily as Anders moved away. Anders’s tutoring may be unorthodox, but the results were worthy of praise.

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be the most explicit porn I've written. I hope people enjoy it!


End file.
